fan_of_grassyfandomcom-20200214-history
Grassy
Grassy is a contestant in Battle for BFDI and Fan of Grassy's #1 favorite character in that show. He was one of the 30 recommended characters that could've been voted to join Battle for Dream Island. Like Remote and Pie, Grassy only received 7 votes and placed 17th place and was flung into the Locker of Losers. He had another chance at joining IDFB. He got 138 votes, being tied with Cake. Grassy is currently competing in Battle for BFDI for A Better Name Than That. Personality Grassy appears to be quite silly and joyful, as he enjoys funny doings, much like Blocky. He usually talks in the third person point of view, always saying his own name when referring to himself. He is not afraid of sharing his feelings, like when he told Blocky that he wanted more respect from his team. He also considers himself to be useful. These facts seem to show that he has a rather high self-esteem, but not quite to the point of being arrogant or egotistical. He appears to have a difficult time talking, as one time he needs assistance from Basketball to say "respected" after mistakenly saying "restrained". Appearance Grassy appears to be comprised of blades of grass, and his body is lime green. His appearance has never been changed until BFB, where he got a round bottom to make his design more connected. Changes BFDI/BFDIA * Grassy is darker. IDFB * Grassy is brighter. * Grassy is smaller. BFB * Grassy gets a new, wavier and curvier design. * Grassy's bottom is smoother and has an outline. Coverage Appearances BFDI *Half a Loaf Is Better Than None *The Reveal *Revesl Novum *Return of the Hang Glider (does not speak) BFDIA *Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know *No More Snow! IDFB *Welcome Back BFB *Getting Teardrop to Talk *Lick Your Way to Freedom *Today's Very Special Episode *Four Goes Too Far *The Liar Ball You Don't Want *Questions Answered *What Do You Think of Roleplay? Battle for Dream Island Grassy was one of the many recommended characters to jump into a vat of hydrochloric acid to retrieve Bally and Marble. In "The Reveal", he is one of the 30 recommended characters up for joining. His audition features him appearing from camouflage. However, he receives 7 votes, which is not enough, so he, along with Remote and Pie is sent to the LOL. Battle for Dream Island Again In BFDIA, Grassy was eligible to compete, but he only received 53 votes, ranking 55th out of everybody. Only Roboty, Tree, Saw, Bottle and Bracelety received fewer votes with 50, 49, 36, 29 and 18 votes respectively. Gaty received 1 more vote than him, with 54. Grassy was later seen in the background in "No More Snow!" along with 8-Ball and Bell, who also failed to join, implying they had escaped the Locker of Losers, but in "Welcome Back", they are back inside. IDFB As mentioned above, Grassy was put back into the TLC at some point. In "Welcome Back", he only appears in the voting card. Battle For BFDI In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", he and Basketball discuss about how Loser's great. He is seen later when Black Hole slowly sucks up the objects. He is picked onto Golf Ball's team, by Basketball. Once in, he announces that his team is up to do some "funny doings", making Blocky interested. During the challenge, he asks Golf Ball what his purpose is, but he is immediately belittled by Golf Ball, who calls him "an overgrown section of the lawn the gardener forgot to mow". Shortly after Golf Ball's death, 8-Ball assumes temporary team leader, and Grassy says "Why not Grassy?" 8-Ball's usage of the trebuchet brings ABNTT immunity. In "Lick Your Way to Freedom", he is first seen with Blocky, saying that he needs respect. He is seen yelling at Four, and when he has the chance to speak (cutting off Saw and Stapy), he asks Four to recover Tennis Ball. Since Grassy was the first to finish his sentence, Four recovers Tennis Ball. However, he is still yelling at Four after. 8-Ball chomps on a jawbreaker to free Golf Ball, and ABNTT is safe for another day. Blocky shows sympathy for Grassy, reporting Golf Ball's abuse of him to her. Basketball then deems 8-Ball the team leader. In "Today's Very Special Episode", he does not speak. When he starts to draw, Golf Ball and 8-Ball start to argue in which direction Grassy should go. Later, Golf Ball nabs the marker from Grassy and starts to scribble. Despite this, ABNTT barely wins, placing 6th again and behind The Losers. In "Four Goes Too Far", his first appearance was in the heart scene, getting the Twinkle once. He gets in Golf Ball's Rocket to escape to space. What wasn't known to either Grassy nor the Better Namers is that team has also hitched a ride along. With five minutes on the timer, ABNTT and have a stare-off, passing the Twinkle to one another. However, Taco gives the Twinkle to Bell, saving both teams, but the rocket breaks and they are stranded on the Moon. In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", he, his team and are still stuck on the Moon. He first appears looking at Pie flying away to the distance, commenting that the situation back at Earth "seems chaotic". He later changes the position of the rocket's communicator dish numerous times, until the rocket becomes unstable. However, he "is here to protect", and nudges the rocket. That results in connection being lost, giving Remote the ability to send a bomb Robot Flower's way. If the bomb explodes, everyone on the Moon will die, so Robot Flower closes the connection between her and Remote, sacrificing a win for her teammates - and 's - safety. In "Questions Answered", after finding out Donut can trasmit matter through the camera, which is being communicated through TV, Basketball tells him to get them back to Earth that way, and Grassy agrees to. When they do get back to Earth (which is caused by Donut rolling the Earth itself through the camera and out of TV), Cake at Stake properly starts, and all of the team are sitting far away from Donut. He says they didn't have to sit so far, and this is followed by Grassy going inside his hole, and then the rest of the team join him. Grassy is the 4th safe. In "What Do You Think of Roleplay?" when Golf Ball asks him to prove he's himself, Grassy says "I'm Grassy!" GB says that is enough to prove it. Meanwhile, "Basketball" says that this examination of A Better Name Than That's members would be quicker if Grassy "wasn't so basic". That immediately gives her away as being the fake, as pointed out by Blocky. Relationships Deaths #Half a Loaf Is Better Than None: Walks into a vat of hydrochloric acid. #Reveal Novum: Is crushed by the Sun with the other recommended characters in the LOL. Kills Trivia *Grassy's audition was appearing from a green background, possibly appearing from camouflage. **His voting icon may be referencing this. *Grassy is one of the three recommended characters held in the TLC to not change their design in IDFB, with the other three being 8-Ball, Puffball and Donut. **However, his design was changed in BFB 1. *Grassy's old idle has appeared multiple times in BFDI and BFDIA as a natural prop. He was likely made from that asset. *Grassy did not appear in the Tiny Loser Chamber in Welcome Back. *Grassy was considered by Golf Ball to be an "overgrown section of the lawn that the gardener forgot to mow." *Grassy's BFB asset is animated at times, much like Firey's. ** Unlike Firey, however, Grassy's asset only animates when he is particularly exited. (Usually, this is when he's talking about himself.) *The top of Grassy is able to catch contestants, as he saved Blocky from turning into a lot of tiny wooden pieces in Getting Teardrop to Talk. *Grassy, alongside Barf Bag, had previously unknown genders. Grassy was called by a female in a live stream but was stated correctly as a male in BFB. *Grassy read the confessionals in TWOW 23a for Midnight Light . This is where his voice originated from. *Grassy is one of nine contestants to do the Four pose at the beginning of the BFB intro, the others being Snowball, Spongy, Bomby, Barf Bag, Stapy, Coiny, Liy, and Eraser. * As stated by Cary Huang, Grassy is one of the harder characters to voice. **Cary also has a hard time voicing Bracelety. *He is one of the characters that Fan of Grassy likes the most. Gallery BFDI Sorter Grassy Icon.png Vjhvkh.png Grassy TeamIcon.png Grassy bfb.png Grassy BFB Intro.png Category:Males Category:Arms and Legs Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Cute